Phsycho
by Tdfgh1
Summary: Set after the coronation scene. What if being struck in the head caused a novel form of brain damage in which all the negativity and resentment Anna could have felt during her upbringing became dissociated and dormant, along with aspects of her intellect? The consumption of alcohol during the party causes this psychosis to come to light.
1. Chapter 1

There was the initial shock, a moment of blankness before she could register the look on her sister's face. Like a timid rabbit with darting eyes, backing away towards the door.

You're not running away so easily this time.

"I'll tell you what!" she called out, above the panicked murmur of the crowd. She caught her sister's attention and grinned, needing to interrupt the moment before it careened beyond control. "Why don't you go up to your room – the one you spent the last thirteen years in – and I'll clear this up" she motioned to the mess that nearly impaled her. "And then we'll have that talk alone. Sound good?"

Her sister paused then nodded, still looking unsure. Anna broke off a piece of ice and dropped in her drink before lifting her glass as…as a toast. To you sis and to revelation! Hopefully, that'll calm her down. She took a sip, still smiling while her sister backed out the door to her room. Once she was gone, the room erupted into chaos, it was so loud, and the voices were indistinguishable while their tone was accusatory, fearful, and even angry.

"Monster!" cried that grasshopper of a duke. "She's a monster!"

Anna turned to look at him. She could have picked him up and smashed his skull over the ice, right through the eyeball and – _ No!_ "My sister's not a monster." She said quickly instead. "She didn't mean for any of this to happen. She has no ill intentions."

"But you saw what she did, she nearly murdered us!"

"Yes well, that would've been kind of a bitch to clean up wouldn't it?"

Anna paused. What the hell? She thought. Did I just say that?

For the words seemed to leave her mouth before could think. It didn't sound like her at all. She downed her drink, perplexed and uneasy while the duke stormed off in disbelief. It took hours to calm everyone down enough to clear them out. She had to stand on the podium, the epitome cheer and regality and offer reassurances - bullshitting through her teeth – "We'll have this all under control, allow me to compensate for your troubles…" etc, etc…..

All these years, she thought as she watched the room empty. All this time and not a word from you. Why in the world didn't you say something? Anna sighed as she refilled her glass to the brim with a dark coloured liquor. She was getting drunker by the minute, her limbs feeling progressively heavier while her mind seemed to be lifting out of her head. It was a peculiar feeling that stopped her in her tracks; she wasn't expecting drunkenness to feel like this.

"Fucking hell!" she yelled suddenly to the empty room. For a second, she was shocked at herself until she felt a sharp pain in her temple and a flood of unnatural anger that seemed to secure itself out of nowhere. Thirteen years of suppressed guilt and resentment were finally on her tongue but words were too two dimensional to articulate the barrage of emotion exploding from her being. She took a gulp of her drink that felt like a blow to the back of her head.

"Fuck fuck fuck fucking _fuckity shit godamnit!_"She leapt up from her seat, pointing viscously at the empty space in front of her. "Fuck you to hell ! Thirteen fucking years you piece of shit fucking motherfucker!" She felt the presence of her rational mind as if she was watching herself in the Third Person, disconnected and observant.

"Oh I know bloody well I'm not being fair." She said in a quieter voice. "This must have been harder for you than for anyone, it's triggered a mammoth case of agoraphobia, I know that but I can't help it right now – I could fucking kill you! Maybe. Fuck! Fuck fuck fuckity shit!" She took another gulp. "It's not your fault, we were raised all wrong but it don't change the fact that you're a fucking batshit crazy piece of fucking work! Fuck you! - I'm not going to feel this way forever, it'll pass and you don't deserve it but for now - fuck you to fucking hell!"

She had to take a breath.

"I could bash you over the head with a candleholder." She muttered, suddenly quiet. She could hardly believe she was saying it out loud. So she was a talkative drunk. "I could take a hammer and break your ribs one by one by one, I could shoot your knees out, I could sever your frontal lobes with a pencil, I could take an axe and…"

Anna had to pause. Could she do it? Everyone has their fantasies and intrusive thoughts are fairly common but actually doing it is something else altogether. My god, she had never felt this close to the surface before. She searched for a sense of revulsion but could find none.

"….What is wrong with me?"

No answer. She shrugged, almost amused and staggered out the door to find her sister.

* * *

Anna could never appreciate castles. It was a huge inconvenience getting around – the storage room was in itself a ten-minute walk from the ballroom while the storage room to her sister's room was twenty-five minutes. Her arms were killing her.

"'Hey!" she called out. "So 'how bout that talk?"

"You should go." Replied her sister. "I don't want to cause any more damage."

Anna laughed in disbelief. "Are you kidding? It's a little late for damage control, open the door!"

No answer. Like always, even now after the jig was up, after all these years. Anna stood there for a moment marveling at her frustration for the amount of frustration coursing through her was ridiculous. And it was misplaced but there was nothing that could be done about that. She gripped the axe with both hands and raised it high above her head before sending it crashing through the thick door of her sister's room, listening in delight to the cracking splintering of wood. Filled with adrenaline, she yanked and managed to dislodge the axe, stumbling backwards from the momentum and nearly falling over. She righted herself up, swaying drunkenly and was about to strike again when the door opened.

"What the hell are you doing?!" exclaimed Elsa indignant at first before she noticed the state of her younger sister who standing in the middle of the hall, swaying from side to side, her eyes unfocused but bright, gripping _an axe_ tightly as if using it for balanced.

"Well fuck me, look who decided to open the door!" Anna grinned and staggered forward.

"Anna what's happened to you?" said Elsa, stunned as she backed away into her frost covered room "Are you drunk?"

"Oh drunk, what's drunk? I'm more myself right now than I've ever been, you should try it sometime!"

"I'll think I'll pass." Elsa eyed the axe worriedly. "Now…you said you wanted to talk?"

"You ever wondered what'll happen if you cut off your hands?"

Elsa's eyes widened and she stared at her sister, speechless. "I….._what?!_" Good lord what have I done to her?

Anna burst out laughing and explained in a slur, "Well I….I jus' noticed that your frozen output or wha'ever seems to be emitted from the extremities. Like your hands which leads one to wonder: what would happen if we cut them off?"

"…..I've never thought about it….."

Anna continued. "Well I think it would move from the next available spot like the wrists. BUT THEN – what about blood? Would you freeze your own blood? How does that work? How come your fingers don't freeze and fall off from gangrene every time you shoot ice?"

"I…I don't know. Look I think you need go and sleep this off."

"Well of course I do, but I've got an important task here! We could make some real significant observations – do you have a third circulatory system running with endothermic activation energy? If that's the case, then what the hell is insulating it? Like how have you not died from the inside out? Or is it derived from a superhuman overdrive in your metabolism where the excess energy is just expelled? Or maybe it's being absorbed from the environment like plant absorbing CO2 and emitting oxygen? " Anna looked at her sister, holding her axe outward. She imagined the impact of the blade hacking through bones, cracking and splintering like wood, the blood spurting then solidifying. If she held a light to the wound, she may be able to distinguish abnormal structures, a hidden artery or discoloration due to cold. And how would you feel about that? She asked, thinking in the third person. "Only one way to find out."

Elsa looked be at a loss, completely astounded but not yet fearful, as if she didn't believe Anna to be capable of such mutilation. "I am not going to submit to an autopsy," she said authoritatively.

"What if I just cut off a finger?"

"No Anna."

"What if I cut off my own finger in solidarity and then yours? It should be reattach able, I'll make a clean cut."

"You're being ridiculous….." Elsa trailed off as Anna zigzagged across the room to a desk where she laid out her hand, fingers outstretched. She gripped the axe near the blade and was about to bring it down when a gust of frigid air swirled around the room and ice shot up walls. "Oh my god, Anna stop!" cried Elsa, with rising fear and disbelief. "You can't be serious about this, put down the axe!"

Anna turned to her sister with that familiar optimistic, carefree look. But the eyes shone and her lip curled up in a smirk. "You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid. I'm too drunk for it to hurt much." With that, she brought the blade down on her index finger with a _crack_ - _thud_, barely audible over Elsa's shrieking.

At first she was amused by her sister's reaction, then mesmerized by the sight of her blood dripping into the carpet. Then –

"Oh fuck! Oh shit motherfucker fuck!" Her nerves were still intact, she had cut it too short and there was pain, a fiery unrelenting pain radiated down her hand and outward where her finger used to be. She picked up the severed digit, breathing heavily. "Fuck fuck GODAMNIT! Fuck you Elsa!" her voice was thunderous, pain feeding anger, feeding pain. "Fuck you for all of this, fuck you to hell and back, _you're mad! You're stark raving mad!" _ Her third person self looked on disapprovingly while she groaned, forcing herself to speak quieter as she turned to her sister, glowering as blood dripping down her arm.

She whispered, "Now it's you're turn."


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I was doing some reading the other day and found something by this 16th century humanist that really speaks to whats happening here:**

**'Jupiter has bestowed far more passion than reason - you could calculate the ratio as 24 to one...Reason does the only thing she can and shouts herself hoarse, repeating the formulas of virtue while the other two bid her to go hang herself, and are increasingly noisy and offensive, until at last their Ruler is exhausted, gives up and surrenders.'**

**And I don't own anything.**

…...

Elsa backed up against the wall, horrified at the state of her little sister. She wanted to run away, wanted to call the guards but she couldn't. The instinct to protect was too engrained, even now as Anna trudged towards her, teeth gritted like an animal, reeking of booze and blood.

It was beginning to snow.

"Anna , I'll get you help." She was pleading with her. "I'll get you someone to talk to - a therapist or something. Just put down the axe."

Anna's expression seemed to soften at that. "You need help, I need help – I know, I know." said her third person. "It's not your fault, you don't deserve this and I won't be angry forever, no, no not at all." The third person paused and Anna erupted. "BUT RIGHT NOW – I'll bash your head in with a candle holder, I'll break your ribs with a hammer, I'll dig your brain out through your eye, fuck fuckity fucking hell!"

A cold wind blew across the room, sweeping up snow and ice fragments like some feeble defense. Ice was creeping up to cover the ceiling.

"I - I never wanted to hurt you," said Elsa, her voice rising in panic. She kept her hands clenched at her sides. "You were supposed to be safe."

"Safe?!" Anna strode up to her sister in a rage. Now more than ever, she felt like she could do it. But you shouldn't! Exclaimed the Third Person. It's not right, she's just a poor girl - "Shut up! Is that why you told me to leave? To keep me safe and let me lead my life? Oh well that's a brilliant idea, why the fuck didn't I think of that?"

"Anna I –"

"It's because I couldn't abandon you! I felt so, so sorry for you, it was exhausting and pointless and it tore me up, but now!" she gripped her axe with both hands. "Now I have no more room to give a damn! So fuck you and fuck this godamn shit!" She raised the axe above her head and brought it straight down with all her strength as Elsa screamed and instinctively brought her arms up to protect herself, bringing a wall of ice up from the floor, a moment too late. Anna was thrown back and sent into a bout of dizziness. She shook her head and got up to observe, her heart pounding. The alcohol was beginning to wear off and she was feeling nauseas.

The handle of the axe was embedded in a thick sheet of ice with the entire blade sticking out at the other side. It had been stuck in the motion of striking and for a moment, Anna wasn't even sure if it met its mark until she heard a cry of pain and shock. The Third Person was in the background, yelling and scolding incoherently as Anna stepped to the side to survey the damage.

Look at what you did! It screamed at her. What are you going to do with this, what is wrong with you, you psychopathic _monster-you're the monster-monster_-_monster - _

"Shut up!" Anna snapped. "Will you shut up for once and let me think?" her head was beginning to clear and her vision grew sharper. Elsa had crumpled to the ground, knees drawn up around her arm that had a wide, nasty looking gash with fragments of bone visible through the profuse bleeding. _So how do you feel about that?_ Anna stepped closer, head cocked to the side in thought. There was a swelling of sadistic satisfaction while on a parallel plane; the sight was pitiful. Her sister looked down right terrified, shuddering in shock as blood soaked through her clothing, her face growing paler and paler. She was staring at Anna, wide-eyed, unable to speak through the pain and fear and the guilt of causing such insanity.

You know she's seen you talking to me, said the Third Person in response. You look insane and to top it off, you're missing a finger.

"Do you not think I've noticed that?" said Anna to the ceiling.

"Who…. who are you talking to?" asked Elsa, her voice shaking and barely audible as she shrunk further into the wall.

"It's…I don't even know."

There was a moment of silence and they could hear birds outside as the day was beginning.

I've done my bit, Anna realized as she observed the results of her drunken escapade. The torrent of emotion that had been let loose due to Elsa's reveal was beginning to dry up, as well the resulting impulsive sadism. All that was left to do was for the Third Person to sink and meld back into its place in her mind. She could feel it clawing at her ears, crawling through the funnels as she felt blood drying on her arm, and the sting of her severed finger. It had entered her brain at the auditory cortex and was working it's way up, taking back its roots so that she felt her stomach drop at the sight of her sister's wounds. The sun was coming up, causing the ice to shine, illuminating the bloody axe, the white bits of bone sticking out of her sister's arm, and how deathly pale she was. How she was shaking.

There was a moment of clarity where Anna was completely in the clear, looking as if for the first time at the scene. A wave of terror crashed down on her and she opened her mouth to scream when -

"This obviously didn't help with your agoraphobia." She interrupted herself in a calm voice. Anna knelt down beside her sister, incredulous, horrified, and homicidally furious. Elsa shrunk back, whimpering.

"Please…. don't…."

"We're done, it's alright."

"…. Why did… why did you do this?"

I have no idea why! I could never have done this, god I'm so sorry -

"Why?" That was a good question. Anna thought in silence while the sadist evaporated from the fringes of her mind like thawed ice and the Third Person settled completely at the seat of the frontal lobes, causing an instant of pressure behind her eyes. She had to think for what seemed like a good while then replied. "It's…. well I suppose it's because I love you."

Elsa managed a look of confusion. "Wha…..?"

"It's difficult to explain. We probably don't have time right now anyway." The Third Person in Anna's mind waved their four fingers. "I'm going to get us a nurse. I shouldn't have done this; I don't know what they were thinking. But we'll fix this. I promise you that."

With that she got up and walked wordlessly out the door while Elsa sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

_I bet she's the one who did this to you._

Anna said nothing. She was sitting in the waiting room of the infirmary, her finger sewn up and bandaged. She stared at the floor, pretending she didn't hear anything. She may not have heard anything, maybe she was just thinking it.

…_..a type of radiation that's seeped into your 'head….._

There was a draft where she was sitting, coming from an open window down the hall that lead to the hospital area. The cold air was whistling into her ear, distorting itself into a genderless hiss.

…_seeped into your 'head – _

"Shhhh." said Anna, her heart beating up her throat.

_Through the locked door, through the floor, through the ceiling into your head that fucking bitch…_it was singing.

_Don't be ridiculous!_

Anna's eyes widened. She recognized this one from earlier, the one that kept yelling at her when she was attacking her sister. It had an accent, she noticed. It was difficult to place but it sounded from somewhere in the west, the way it didn't annunciate the T in don't. Good god, she never should gotten drunk.

_You're idiots, the both of you._

"You're the sister aren't you?"

Anna jumped at the clarity of this new voice until she saw it was the nurse from earlier.

"Yes!" she stood up anxiously. "Yes, that's me. Is she alright?"

The nurse looked surprised at her concern. "She'll be fine. She's had a bit of a shock, a bit of blood loss but it's nothing she won't recover from." She eyed Anna warily. "The Queen says that it's you who attacked her."

Anna had tried to prepare herself for this but between the arguing in her head and the inexplicableness of what she had done, all she could manage was a helpless shrug. "I…it didn't feel like me" she tried to explain. "I mean _now_, I would never dream of –"

_Should have strangled the bitch – _

_Go drown some cats till you've calmed down._

" – oh Christ. No. No I would never do that"

There was a pause where they just stared at one another, unsure of each other's state. Anna could imagine the contrast she was displaying; from homicidal maniac to charismatic smooth talker to her old self. Was she going to be arrested? Would Elsa arrest her?

"I've been instructed to give you this address." said the nurse, handing Anna a card. "It's a discreet office in town. You've been ordered to attend four sessions this month to determine your mental state."

"Oh okay." The card was made of a thick, glossy paper with raised lettering that read: Dr. Brain Taylor: Clinical Psychologist. And an American, that's rare. "Say, you should get Elsa to see this guy. Agoraphobic nervous wreck that she is." Anna blinked. Again, that feeling of words leaving her mouth without her putting them there.

The nurse nodded and went away, somewhat in a hurry. Anna breathed a sigh of relief that hadn't started another cursing stream. And that she hadn't killed the nurse.

…


	3. Chapter 3

She was glad to be able to go out. It was different from the first time when she had been filled with elation, grinning and going around excitedly at everything, not caring that anyone saw. Like nothing was in her way. Now, she had dressed herself up like a commoner, in a plain skirt, a cotton t shirt and a black cap and jacket that she had buy from a stable worker. But still, she enjoyed the open spaced and she marveled silently at all the displays of village life, keeping her hands in her jacket pockets and her cap pulled over her face. The persons in her head or whatever they were were keeping quiet for now. The Doctor's office was situated at the beginning of a residential area and was itself a medium sized house with a sign over the door with the name Brain Taylor Ph.D.

"Alright then." Anna took a breath and steeled herself to open the door. She entered a foyer with polished wooden floors and a receptionist's desk at the far end. She'd never been in a place like this before and for a moment, just stood there awkwardly.

_You gonna stand there all day like a dumbass? _

"Yes?" called the man at the desk, sounding bored.

"Oh hi! – I'm here to see Dr. Taylor."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes. For 2:30.

"Take a seat."

Anna looked around at took a seat on an old looking leather couch by the window. She couldn't relax, what was going to happen here?

Phycology was a recent development, and had only entered the mainstream three or four years ago. Anna never read much into such things except for a few times as a teenager. She was bored and was too old for dolls so she turned to books. There was fiction, a bit of history, and few biographies. She liked the biographies for it was like getting to know another person until she came a cross a textbook on physical diagnosis. She could never be sure what drew her to it but there was something fascinating about the sorts of ailments that could afflict people. Something profoundly personal, which was lacking in her life. She whipped through the physical diagnosis book, despite having to look up all the terminology, which led her to an anatomy guide. Then a surgeon's manual and then a few more that she had more or less forgotten about.

_Well we haven't forgotten it._

Then she came across this huge, whopping thing; a Documentation of Epidemics throughout Europe. It was like an adventure story tied to a biological study, with doctors tramping about the most god-forsaken places in search of bats and mice and the infamous Patient Zero. Anna enjoyed it thoroughly until she got to the part about a reoccurrence of the Black Plague. She had turned the page and there on the other side was a full - length portrait of a dying patient. She had seen pictures in these books before but they were roughly drawn and most of them were diagrams. But this one, this was a real man, really dying. There was plain agony on his face and his body was covered in ghastly, dark blisters the size of chicken eggs. She remembered how she had to tear her gaze away from it before shutting the book for good. She could never read anything like that again for every time, she'd envision the real person, what they'd look like, how they'd suffer. She couldn't stand it.

So she took to singing as her new pastime.

"The Doctor'll see you now."

"What – now?" The receptionist shot her a look that prompted her to get up. "Do I just-"

"Yes. Up there." He rolled his eyes.

Anna made her way up the stairs to domestic looking wooden door. Was she supposed to knock or…..?

"For fucks sake." The Third Person muttered and pushed open the door.

Anna looked around in surprise. She hadn't remembered the door opening.

"You must be Anna." said Dr. Taylor at the end of the room. He was a middle aged-ish man with a square face and dark eyes that gave him a rather piercing look. But he managed look friendly as he smiled and motioned for Anna to take a seat across from him over a large desk. She draped her jacket over the chair and sat down, filled with trepidation as she fiddled with her cap on her lap. Guess that's one way I resemble Elsa, she thought.

"So Anna." Dr. Taylor was saying, "How are you today?"

"Am I in trouble?"

"Not with me. Try not to think in terms of 'being in trouble' since it's important that you feel comfortable here." He opened a drawer and took out a pen and notepad. "Can I get you anything? Water, coffee?"

"No, I'm…I'm good."

"Good." He got up and sat down somewhere behind her so that all she could hear was his voice. "Now tell me a bit about yourself."

"Okay…." Where was she supposed to begin? "Well I'm eighteen years old, I….I like sandwiches – it's broad question Doctor, was there something specific you were hoping to get outta this?" Anna gulped. She could never get used to that.

"Actually yes. How would you describe your relationship with your sister, the Queen?"

"Well, it's complicated. We used to be really close when we were little but one day, she just shut me out."

"Did that upset you?"

"I didn't really know what to make of it. I never knew the truth until that outburst at her coronation – but Dr. Taylor, you have to understand, I could never have attacked her like that!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's…well it was my fault, she freaked out. I met a guy and we were going to get married which set her off –" she paused, waiting for the Doctor to tell her off but he kept silent. She continued. "She said we couldn't and I kept pressing her about why she shut everyone out and….well she showed us all."

"Yes, I heard about that. Ice was it?"

"Yes. Anyway, Elsa looked like she was going to run away and I couldn't let her. I guess I drank a bit too much by then cause I called out to her. I mean normally, I'd be useless in that kind of situation but I called to her and _directed_ her to go to her room."

"How did you feel when your sister revealed herself?"

"That's the weird thing!" Anna turned around to face the Doctor. "I wanted to help her but it's like I was being drawn to the back of my consciousness like….like you know when you're dreaming and you're aware of everything that's going on but you're not actually a part of it?"

"Like you're just an observer?" the Doctor was struggling to hide his interest. "Turn back around."

"Exactly! But I could _feel_ it, I _felt _how angry I was but it wasn't me. I was completely detached from it all, like I was watching a play. At first , I thought I was just drunk but then there was all this shouting and cursing and….something more than anger." She paused before continuing in a quiet voice. "I….I really wanted to hurt Elsa. Whatever I turned into wanted to see her suffer but it was curious too. I mean Elsa's got some serious kinetic chemistry going on with those powers and it wanted to know how it worked, wanted to….to cut her up and see what was happening."

"Was there something telling you to do this? Were there voices, visual hallucinations egging you on?"

"No. I mean….." Anna forced herself to remember, hoping she wouldn't make herself sick. "There was a voice but it wasn't encouraging me or whatever it was to continue. It was the opposite."

"Can you describe it?" He flipped to a new page, scribbling notes furiously.

"It….I remember it yelling a lot." Anna closed her eyes, clutching her hat. "It was saying to stop, that it wasn't right - it wasn't fair what was happening and that Elsa was just a poor girl with Ag – something phobia."

"Agoraphobia."

"Yes. And this wasn't _me _talking either. In retrospect I agreed with it but I was somewhere else, in the audience." Anna suddenly remembered a moment, towards the end. She tensed visibly and tried to continue. "…except …..there's this one time…."

"Yes? It's alright Anna, you can say it."

"There was this moment after…you know. I had woken up for a moment into the dream and there was blood everywhere – I had _cut off_ my own finger. And when I saw what I did to Elsa, I was going to scream but then I sort of….fell back asleep."

"I see. And when did you return to normal?"

"It was after I went to get a nurse. I mean, that wasn't really me either come to think of it. I'd have been too traumatized."

"Was it the one who did the attacking?"

"I don't think so." Anna was silent for a moment. She didn't want to talk about this anymore. She wanted to put it all behind her and go home. '_Well obviously, you can't do that' _she thought, or she thought she was thinking_ 'you know it as well as' – 'put Elsa in a vacuum and watch her freeze her own –'_ _ "_It was the other one!"

Dr. Taylor looked up as Anna had nearly yelled her response. "The other voice?"

"Yes. I think so. It knelt down beside Elsa and it was….nice to her. It wasn't like the other one at all and it wasn't me. It was comforting and helpful like I wanted to be but it was too calm to be anything natural."

Dr. Taylor wrote a few final notes before returning to his desk. He looked carefully at Anna's face as he calculated what to say next. "I am quite certain you won't be held accountable for what happened." His tone was gentle and he leaned back into his seat as if to put her at ease. "But to be safe, I would like you to start taking something."

"Like medication?"

"Exactly." He got up and opened a cabinet, tucked away at the far side of the room. Inside, Anna could see shelves upon shelves of bright orange containers with carefully printed labels stuck lengthwise. The Doctor took two bottles from the top shelf. "What's your mother's maiden name?" he called.

"Karlsson."

He wrote 'Anna Karlsson' on both bottles as well as his signature before putting one back on the shelf and the other to her. "I'm going to try two types of antipsychotics" he explained. "The one I'm giving you now is a benzodiazepine. I recommend you try to take it when you feel that you might 'fall asleep' to prevent anymore violent behavior."

_You can't make me take that shit, I'll throw it up, you hear me –_

"What's the other one?"

Dr. Taylor stared at her, a flash of curiosity going across his face. "The other one is a type of neuroleptic. It's quite new – in fact all of this is highly experimental but it's had one of the best results in clinical studies."

That was somewhat comforting. The tablets she was given were unlike any kind of medication she had seen before. Usually they came in glass bottles in a liquid form but these were round, smooth, perfectly manufactured tablets with a slit down the middle. For a moment, she felt that old curiosity coming back to her that drove her to read and research, searching for something to connect with….

It had started to snow outside.


End file.
